Eli Has a Crush
by Kathiryn Orlinski
Summary: summary: one day, akashi seijuro mysteriously shows up at okotonozoki high school. what's his reason? read to find out. warning: crack. and hetero. dont like dont read. bad grammar for parts but it's mostly just capitalization


It was an average day in Tokyo. Eli was having a nice, relaxing morning when all the sudden Honoka called her up and was like, "yo lets have a _μ's_ practice." and so now eli is on her way to practice at the school rooftop.

when eli got to school she was surprised to find a huge limo sitting out front with blackened windows and a suspicious aura. it seemed to be empty however so she went around it and walked through the school to the roof, where the rest of μ's was waiting.

but they weren't practicing.

"oh?" she states. "what are you guys doing?"

the rest of the girls were sprawled out on the floor, seemingly dead. except for honoka, who was curled up into a ball, tremoring dramatically.

"eli-chan!" she cries out. "it's horrible!"

"honoka? what happened?"

and so honoka explained the situation to her. when they arrived this morning, that limo pulled up around the same time and out climbed an older man wearing an expensive suit. through her completely not calm yelling, eli managed to find out that the man was there to make a business proposal: to buy the school.

"and after all of our hard work!" she finished, tears in her eyes. the rest of the team was now gathered around in the same state of mind. "oh, eli! what ever shall we do?"

eli was the only one now in a right state of mind. "but...honoka, even if he buys the school, what will change? it's still school and maybe he'll even fund more idol projects."

"oh…! oh eli-chan, you're right!"

and then all was calm and they had practice.

after practice, eli and the rest of them went back downstairs. feeling exhausted, eli moped behind everyone else. they were talking about going to get lunch and maybe going shopping but really, eli just wanted to go home and sleep.

they walked by the director's office and heard voices.

"we'll be sure to contact you in the future with our decision," she said, and then the door opened.

the older man that honoka had referred to earlier stepped out, followed by a cute red-headed boy. The boy's eyes wander across the group and stop at Eli in the back. He stares for a moment, then looks away as he and the older man walk out.

eli normally would have ignored his gaze—after all, she already had an entourage of cute girls to satisfy her needs when necessary. but this time, there was a spark. something deeper that struck her heart. it was: the _seitoukaijou_ calling. two student council presidents connecting on a level not understable to anyone else.

plus, well, he was nice looking. it left hearts in her eyes.

-a week later-

It's raining. μ's wanted to practice on the rooftop, but what with the storm, it would be impossible.

"noooooo why does there have to be raiiinnn," Honoka complained, throwing herself onto the table in the club room.

"It's fine. We can practice tomorrow," Umi said.

Eli stood at the window, staring at the rain, musing about the red-head and the old guy from before.

"Hey, do you think that guy who was trying to buy the school will be back?" Kotori asked quietly, her hands clasped beneath her chin.

Turning around quickly, Eli thoughtlessly says, "I hope so."

Nico's ears perk up and, a devious smile on her face, she rushes to Eli's side, cooing. "Ooooohhh are you in love with that redhead he was with?"

"What? No. Of course not," she says, blushing a little.

Nico giggles for a moment then whispers loudly, "It's okay, I won't tell him if you are."

"I'm not." Eli smiles calmly at Nico, but her heart is pounding and she's sweating. She's not in love. Definitely not in love.

Nico smirks. "Mmmmhmmmmm."

"It sounds," Hanayo offers meekly from the corner. "That our Eli-chan has a crush."

Eli's face breaks out into a flush. "No! No, no, absolutely not. What a ridiculous thought."

Despite her protests, everyone perks up and looks excited. Except Umi, who blushes as much as Eli is and faces away. "I—I agree. A ridiculous thought! Romance is not an appropriate subject for young girls."

" _Eli's got a cruuuush~"_ Nozomi sings.

"Nozomi!" Eli protests.

"Let's offer Eli our advice," Nico starts. "First of all, be cute! An idol had to be cute like _Nico Nico_. First, Eli," Nico raises her arms by her head and steps back. "Channel your inner _Nico Nico_ like _Nico Nico Niiiii_ ,"

Eli shields her eyes and scrambles away. "I do not have a crush! Nico, stop it!"

"Yeah, guys," Maki chimes in. "Maybe you're making Eli uncomfortable."

"But," Kotori says, "if Eli _is_ in love then she can't just hide it! Eli-chan, you shouldn't deny your feelings."

" _I don't have feelings!"_

And then a knock on the door makes them all jump. Silence for a moment, then the door hesitantly opens. A boy with red hair and red eyes peeks into the room. "Is everything alright?"

For a moment none of them move. It's the cute boy from before. Oh. Oh _no_.

Nico jumps up. "ACTUALLY—"

Eli darts to over to her and violently wraps her arms around the girl's head, covering her mouth. "WE'RE FINE."

Eli's heart is beating uncontrollably and everyone looks unsure of what to do next. The boy steps into the room, amusement in his eyes. "The director sent me here to find the student council president? Is that…?"

"Um, that's me." Eli removes her arms from Nico's face and steps forward, trying desperately to calm herself in the process. "What for?"

"I believe she wanted me to discuss my father's business proposal with you."

"Ah...Okay."

"Come." He walks out.

Eli follows him down the hallway.

"My father is considering buying this school," the boy says. "The director wanted to know how you felt about it."

Eli slows to a stroll. "Well, as long as our school continues on as it has, and μ's gets to keep performing, I don't see any problems. I want our school to be successful, and if this is what it takes then I'm alright with that."

The boy slows his pace as well and glances at her, lips curling into a smile. "You have a good vision then. I appreciate girls who can look beyond their personal feelings."

Eli tries to suppress a blush and fails. "W-well, I'm only trying to do what's best for μ's."

"Hmm. Do you like singing? I'd like to hear your voice."

Alarms go off in Eli's head. "Well, um, perhaps you can attend a μ's performance sometime. We also practice often on the rooftop."

The boy stops and opens a door. "I'd love to attend one of your performances, but moreso, I'd love to hear just your voice."

Eli enters hesitantly. "W-well, maybe sometime after practice, I could sing for you..But I don't even know your name yet."

The redhead smiles and his eyes flash in the dim light from the window. "My name is Akashi. Yours?"

He holds out his hand, and Eli takes it as she replies, "You may call me Eli."

"It's a pleasure, Eli."

"The pleasure is mine." She looks around nervously. "Um…" She laughs awkwardly. "What are we doing in here?"

"I was hoping that I could have a private performance."

There's a crashing noise that startles them both, before Eli can reply. For a second they both look at each other, and then the door. Nothing happens though, so Eli refocuses.

"Uh...a private performance?"

Akashi moves closer to her and loosely takes her hand into his. "Would you mind?"

The alarms are blaring. "I, um, sure..What should I sing?"

"Whatever you wish to sing."

Eli begins to sing softly, nervously, and there is a high pitched squeal coming from outside the door. Eli doesn't stop singing though, and gains confidence quickly, ignoring the alarms in her mind.

When she finishes the song, Akashi smiles, and says, "Your voice is as beautiful and elegant as you are."

At a loss for words, Eli blushes and looks away. "W-we should probably...I should get back to the group. We're going to practice soon and I don't want to be late."

"Or...We can do this instead." Akashi pulls her close and puts his hand on the back of her neck, brushing his lips against hers.

Oh my God. Eli freezes for a moment, then relaxes and smooches Akashi. A+ the end wonderful kiss yas

Outside the room, Nico notices the talking has stopped and curiously cracks open the door. When she sees what she does, she casually closes her eyes, goes to church, and prays for soul, now scarred forever. (later, she told Umi, and Umi became a nun.)

THE END.


End file.
